Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to the field of computer software. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to analytically enhanced forms and smart CAPTCHAs.
Description of the Related Art
Computerized forms and other user interfaces have been used to collect data from users. A computerized form includes a collection of elements which the user completes and submits. Traditionally, the only information obtained from such forms has been limited to the information explicitly entered by a user completing the form, such as name, address, email, and the like. Furthermore, the user must actually submit the form in order to obtain the data explicitly entered by the user.
Completely automated public Turing tests to tell computers and humans apart (CAPTCHAs) have traditionally been used to verify that someone filling out a form is a real person (and not a computer program).